MCF: The Replacements
by Detective88
Summary: When the MCF decide they need a day off, they hire six of their friends to help solve the mystery of missing strangers and jewels inside a maze for them, but someone decides to take this to an advantage.
1. Chapter 1: Calling the Girls

Hey, everyone. This popped into my head as if to say "What if we took the day off?" This is inspired by the Fairly Oddparents episode, _"Temporary Fairy"_ and_ "Ferris Bueller's Day Off."_ I also started watching My Little Pony and let's just say I'm getting interested, so you'll find out who's the mystery villain. I don't own_ Lilo and Stitch, Hotel Transylvania, Hare + Guu, Coraline, _etc.

Summary: When the MCF decide they need a day off, they hire five of their friends to help solve the mystery of missing strangers and jewels inside a maze for them, but someone decides to take this to an advantage.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Calling the Girls**

We see a stage and Detective88 aka Raina and her friends Subuku No Jess aka Jessy, Starzilla, trachie17 aka Tracy, EmmyDisney17 aka Emmy and DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy smiled and they started to dance on stage. Just then, Mavis, Audrey, Guu, Lilo, Coraline and Xero came up on stage and started to join them.

**Detective88 Productions Presents**

"**Mystery Case Files: The Replacements" **

**Starring**

**Selena Gomez as Detective88 aka Raina and Mavis**

**Bridgit Mendler as DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy**

**Vyvan Pham as Subuku No Jess aka Jessy**

**Demi Levado as Starzilla**

**Nikki Blonsky as EmmyDisney17 aka Emmy **

**Emily Osmont as trachie17 aka Tracy **

**J.G Quintel as Mordecai**

**William Salyers as Rigby**

**Daveigh Chase as Lilo Pelekai**

**Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones**

**Taylor Swift as Audrey **

**Mae Witman as Agent Xero**

**Jeff Bennet as Mole**

**Chris Sanders as Stitch**

**Stephanie Sheh as Guu **

**Sid Raymond as Baby Huey**

**Nathan Lane as Timon**

**Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa**

**Philip Van Dyke as Arnold **

**Kodi Smit-McPhee as Norman Babcock**

**Kyla Pratt as Penny Proud**

**Karen Malina White as Dijonay Jones**

**Soliel Moon Fry as Zoey Howzer **

**and **

**Alisa Reyes as LaCienega Boulevardez**

Raina and Mavis:_** Walking down a darkened hallway**_

_**Everybody turns to take a look at you**_

_**It's not because you're different**_

_**It's just because you're so wicked cool**_

Jessy, Guu, Daisy, Audrey, Starz and Coraline: _**A sinister style**_

_**Mystery with a smile**_

_**You're drop dead gorgeous**_

_**Drop dead gorgeous**_

Tracy, Xero, Emmy and Lilo: _**Crimes give me the creeps**_

_**But when I'm with my peeps**_

_**You can't ignore us**_

_**This is where the cool kids rule**_

**Written by Detective88 **

**Music by trachie17**

**Layouts and Animations by EmmyDisney17**

**Costumes by DisneyGal1234**

**Backgrounds by JDS916GUY**

**Produced by Subuku No Jess and Starzilla**

**Directed by Detective88**

All: _**Mystery Case Files**_

_**Mystery Case**_

_**Mystery Case Files**_

_**Come on, don't be shy**_

_**The party never dies**_

_**Mystery Case Files**_

_**Mystery Case**_

_**Mystery Case Files**_

_**Freaky, chic and fly**_

_**Mystery Case**_

_**Where villain bodies lie**_

* * *

At night in the town of Cartoon Town we first go to a giant museum that is covered in a giant black sheet, meaning that it's the new Magic and Art Museum that'll open on Monday morning. Suddenly, a glow came from behind it and we hear evil laughter coming from it.

* * *

Elsewhere, we see 6 girls, heading home each via split screen. The first was a 16 year old girl with wavy brown/black hair, a pink star tattoo over her left eye, a white tank top with a hot pink polo, blue pants and sandals; she's Starzilla.

The second was a 18 year old girl with short black hair, brown eyes, a red baseball cap and pants, a black shirt under a purple jacket, and green shoes; she's Subuku no Jess aka Jessy Krelborn.

The third was a 18 year old girl with wavy brown hair and she wore a black shirt with a pink jacket with the number 10 on it, white pants and shoes; she's trachie17 or Tracy Tennyson.

The fourth is a 16 year old girl with long raven hair, tan skin, brown eyes and she wore a jade green skirt, blue pants and tennis shoes; she's DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy Sarutobi.

The fifth was a 19 year old girl with chestnut brown hair and buck teeth with square glasses, a purple fishing hat, pants and shirt and she wore black/white shoes; she's EmmyDisney17 aka Emmy.

The sixth and final member was a 14 year old girl with light tan skin, long dark brown hair, a pink cardigan over a white tanktop, a black belt, blue jeans with the word BONGO on them and white sneakers with the letter "N" on them; she's Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau.

The six girls were tired and they had just solved their latest mystery. They went to their beds and plopped onto it, exhausted.

Just as they were about to close their eyes and go to bed, a few seconds later, they heard the alarm go off in each of their homes and groaned in annoyance before they went out the door.

* * *

Later, at the Mystery Case Files Headquarters, a blue jay and a brown racoon, Mordecai and Rigby laughed at the alarm system before they turned and saw the girls, angry.

"What do you have against the concept of a good night's sleep, eh?!" Jessy snarled, showing them her bloodshot eyes.

"It's two o'clock in the morning!" Daisy said.

"Sorry, girls, but you girls have got another mystery." Mordecai explained

"I know." Emmy said as she sat on the table. "What happened this time?"

"It says here that the famed Amazon jewels from the museum have been stolen."

"Though it doesn't open officially til Monday." Mordecai said.

"Stolen jewels and what else?" asked Tracy.

"A few people have been kidnapped." said Rigby.

"Okay. Look, Mordecai, Rigby, let us tell you something, right now." Starz said. She played the piano as Raina sat on it like a woman on it and started to sing.

Raina: _**We were going to bed**_

_**Just another day done**_

_**When we heard your alarm**_

_**Oh, could that thing be gone!**_

_**Tell yourselves  
**_

_**How lucky you are**_

Starz: _** How lucky you are**_

Raina:_** We've done another mystery**_

_**It's the usual thing**_

_**We unmasked that villain**_

_**Then put him in Sing-Sing**_

_**Tell yourselves**_

_**How lucky you are**_

Starz:_** How lucky you are**_

Raina then grabbed Rigby by the collar and shook him a little.

Raina: _**Now we're bored**_

_**And we're cranky and tired**_

_**Solving mysteries all day**_

_**Who knew so much work was required **_

_**We much rather play**_

_**We need a day off**_

_**We're due for some rest**_

_**Hey, Rigby would you maybe like to give that thing another test**_

"Girls, I thought you liked solving mysteries." Rigby said.

"We do...a lot, but we just want one day off." Tracy said. "You know, to go shopping."

"Go to a spa." Emmy said.

"Turning into OogieJess for fun." Jessy said.

"Going skateboarding." Daisy said.

"Go to the mall." Raina said. "The works. Just look at our eyes! We're exhausted!" They showed them their bloodshot eyes again.

"Yeah, but we don't know anybody who can solve this mystery for you! It's ridiculous" pointed Mordecai.

This gave the girls an idea. "Actually we do." Jessy said.

"Mordecai, you just us an idea." Raina said She turned to an owl named Hedwig and said as Raina wrote some letters, "Now Hedwig, take these letters to our five closest must represent our personalities and they will solve our mystery for one day."

After she finished writing the letters, she gave them to Hedwig. Tracy took the owl and opened the window as she said, "Fly my pretty, fly!" With that, Hedwig flew off.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a castle known as Hotel Transylvania, reading a magazine inside her room was a 18 year old(118 in vampire years) vampire girl who was the same height as Raina with short raven hair, blue eyes, black lipstick, fangs, a black shirt, pants and red shoes; she's Mavis, daughter of Dracula and Raina's twin sister like figure. Soon Hedwig came to her window much to the vampire's amazement. She walked up to the owl and took the mail before Hedwig flew off.

Mavis took out the letter and read it. "Raina and the girls need me." She looked back and said, "Dad, I'll be right back" before she urned into a bat and flew out of the castle.

* * *

Under the sewers, a 10 year old girl with long pink hair with an orange streak and a black headband was sleeping with a blue robot with buck teeth, red eyes, an antennae and an M on his tummy. This was Xero and Mole. They climbed out of the sewer via manhole as Xero had just foiling Rat and his boss Baron Vein. Mole looked up and saw Hedwig.

Hedwig flew down and Mole took the letter from the owl and read it before Hedwig flew off. His eyes widen. "Xero, Xero." he said, waking Xero up, "It's for you." Xero took the letter and read it before saying, "The girls. Quick Mole, to the Modiflyer!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Thneedville, a 15 year old girl with long orange hair, a green shirt, black boots and a yellow overal skirt was writing in her diary; she's Audrey. Audrey looked down and saw the letter Hedwig left and read it before gasping.

* * *

In Hawaii, a 9 year old Hawaiin girl with a red mummu with white leaf patterns and long raven hair and a blue koala like alien with black eyes, were putting the names of experiments they caught in their scrapbook when Hedwig tapped her window. The girl, Lilo opened it and took the letter and read it as the alien, Stitch waved goodbye to the owl as he flew off.

"Stitch, Big Sis and her friends want us!" Lilo said before she and Stitch went down their elevator to head to the door.

* * *

At the Pink Palace Apartments, a 11 year old girl with blue hair, freckles, hazel eyes and she wore blue jeans, tennis shoes and an orange shirt named Coraline Jones was busy finishing her new bedroom when Hedwig dropped the letter off to her. Coraline looked at the letter and read it before she ran out of the room.

* * *

In the jungle, a girl was eating a whole set of bananas. She had silver hair and a pink/yellow dress; her name was Guu. Guu looked and saw Hedwig and took the letter from him. Guu read the letter and smirked. "Jessy needs me."

Soon, Guu swung through the trees while Lilo and Stitch drove their little jeep, Coraline rode her bike and Audrey rode her monocycle while Mavis in her bat form and Xero and Mole rode in a plane called the Modiflyer heading off to find out what the Mystery Case Files have in mind for them.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

The next chapter is where the six girls find out about the mystery and start investigating while we start our day off. Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2: Investigating

Here is the chapter in which the girls find out about the mystery and they start investigating.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Investigating**

By sunrise, the girls and sidekicks made it to the headquarters doors. It was confusing since they don't know how to get in.

Stitch went to the door and tried to open it, but it didn't budge.

* * *

Inside the headquarters, Mordecai saw this happening and said, "Time for us to let them in."

* * *

Outside, Mole tried to open, but he leaned against it.

"What do you know? Locked!" Mole said. Just then he and Stitch felt the door spinning and fell into it. Guu held the door open with her arm as Mavis, Lilo, Xero, Audrey and Coraline went in followed by Guu who closed the door.

"Hello? Hello!" Lilo called.

"Is anybody in there?" Audrey called. Just then, the girls saw that the stairs they were walking transformed into a slide.

"Please be seated and keep your arms and legs in at all times." a voice said. The six girls screamed as they slid down the long slide. However Xero, Lilo and Audrey were holding ther hands up in the air whooping for joy.

"Girls, put your arms in the air! Whoo-hoo!" Audrey said before the girls landed on the bottom of the headquarters floor, laughing, making the MCF notice and smile.

"That was so cool! Let's do it again!" Lilo said.

The girls then got up as they saw Mole and Stitch walk to them. "Let's not and say we did." Mole said.

"Hey, girls." Raina said as she hugged Lilo and Stitch.

"Good to see you guys again." said Jessy.

"Yeah." Coraline said.

Just then, the girls got confused and Raina put her 'little sister' and the alien down. Audrey was the most confused. "Why did they pick us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Guu in her monotone voice. "They would have to pick the girl that best represents them." She took out a stick from her mouth(sine she has powers) and she points to a diagram of them and the Mystery Case Files.

"Mavis because she's almost the same as Raina, Xero and Audrey because of personality, Lilo's a god leader, Coraline...well...because..." Coraline glared at what Guu said briefly. "...and I have powers that are almost simular to Jessy's. This is why they chose us."

"Oh..." The other girls nodded in agreements.

As Guu rolled up the diagram, she asked, "Why do you girls want a day off in the first place?"

"Because you know how hard it is to wake up late at night and solve a mystery?" Jessy said.

"Yeah, that's no issue for me." Xero said.

"Well, we're going to do some activities for a while." said Starz as she went to a door, revealing an elevator.

"Well, okay. What's the mystery?" Lilo asked.

"The jewels from the new museum that's opening on Monday have been stolen." Jessy explained. "These jewels are far greater than the Elements of Harmony and more valuable than a ring."

"And we got 9 people that are held for ransom." Tracy added.

"In a giant maze." Rigby said, interjecting.

"Okay. But what will you do?" Mavis asked.

"We're going to take the day off." Emmy says as Tracy, Raina, Jessy, and Daisy went to the elevator. "We're putting our trust in you six to do this." Emmy says. The girls, Stitchh and Mole nod.

"Good." Starz says as she and Emmy join the other girls and the elevator closed. There was nothing but silence, until Coraline spoke.

"Small world." she said.

"So, who are these 9 people and how did they get kidnapped?" Audrey asked as Mordecai went onto the computer.

"Okay. They are Baby Huey, Timon and Pumbaa, Norman Babcock, Arnold, Penny Proud, Dijonay Jones, Zoey Howzer and LaCienega Boulevardez." Moredecai said.

"That's all." Guu says. "That sounds easy."

"Okay. Anyways, the girls are putting their trust in you. As long as if it doesn't have to chocolate rain on your parade, you're okay." Rigby says. The girls gave them odd looks.

"Just remember what the MCF taught you: always stick together." Mordecai said.

"Well, weega get to work." Stitch said.

Just then Xero remembered something, "If we slid down, how do we get back outside?"

"Oh, we got that covered. We just invented this last month." Rigby said. Mordecai pushed the button making a giant tube appear above the girls. Xero took Mole like a baby and said, "Are you sure about this?" Soon Xero and Mole got sucked into the tube.

"Oh my God!" Coraline said before she, Guu, Stitch, Lilo, and Audrey got sucked up next.

"Goodbye girls!" Rigby said as Mavis was the last to be sucked up the tube.

"Please help them." Mordecai said.

Soon, the blue haired girl, jungle-girl, Hawaiin girl, vampire, orange haired girl, spy, robot and alien were sucked through the tube, screaming until the tube spat them out outside by the door. Of course it did made their hair/fur messy, but Mole was electrifying...literally.

"Never go out that way again." Mole said as he fixed himself.

"You said it." said Guu as she fixed her hair.

"So, investigating is the first thing we do before we solve this case and find out who the mystery villain is." Lilo said, fixing her hair and Stitch fixed up his fur. As Audrey, Mavis and Xero fixed their hair, they nodded in agreement.

"But only, who stole the jewels and kidnapped the others and why for ransom?" asked Coraline as she straighten her hair and put her barrette in her hair.

"Yeah, it's like _"Criminal Minds"_ or _"Law and Order."_" Audrey said. "You know, the show my mom watches."

"Exactly." Mavis said as they left the headquarters.

Then Mole got confused, "Mavis, aren't you supposed to burn in sunlight. I mean, you are a vampire."

"I know, but thanks to what Raina gave me after our last mission, which is suncream I can be out at night and day." Mavis explained. "First I say we split up and talk to the people who know about Huey, Timon, Pumbaa, Norman, Lacienga, Penny, Dijonay, Zoey and Arnold..."

As Mavis kept on talking, the temperory Mystery Case Files didn't notice a brown buzzard with a yellow beak and feet, a green shirt, black pants and a bowler hat. This was one of Raina's suitors, Buzz Buzzard. He was walking along past the girls, Stitch and Mole until he saw Mavis and in his eyes he thought she was Raina(minus the haircut and attire choice). His eyes popped four times each with heart shaped pupils.

"Hellooo Nurse." he said. He put a large amount of breath spray in his mouth and ran toward the girls.

Not realizing what's going to happen, Mavis continued, "And as soon as we find the villain we put him to jail, summon Othello or kill him."

"Wouldn't that sound a little harsh?" Mole asked.

"Yeah, but don't forget, I'm a vampire." Mavis said. Suddenly, Buzz grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss on the lips. This made Mole confused and Stitch, Lilo, Audrey, Xero, Coraline and Guu disgusted.

"Raina, nice haircut and you look hot in black." Buzz said.

"Raina?" Mavis said confused, yet disgusted.

Audrey pulled Mavis out of Buzz's grip, she said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Casanova. You just smooched the wrong girl. This isn't Raina."

"This is Mavis." Lilo said.

"She's Dracula's daughter." Guu whispered in his ear.

"So what's the difference?" Buzz asked as if not believing her.

"Here are two..." Mavis said. "One, my hair is black, Raina's is long and brown. And the other..." She then made the scariest face, making Buzz scream like a girl.

"Not Raina! Not Raina!" he says before he ran off.

"Good riddance." said Coraline with a smirk.

Mavis then was shocked and still tramutaized by what happened felt sick, "Who was that guy?" she asked.

"That was Buzz Buzzard." said Lilo. "He's one of Raina's suitors."

Stitch then hummed the wedding march briefly as if to say that Buzz would kidnap Raina to try and marry her.

"Raina has three more and they each do the same thing to her." Coraline said.

"He must've thought you were Raina, since you two almost look exactly alike." Guu said.

"But if that guy thought I was Raina, then that means that he...that I...with..." Mavis in disgust realized the reason and started spitting out the kiss Buzz gave him.

"Oh, come on. That wasn't that bad was it?" Mole asked, but the other girls including Stitch glared at him.

"Just cust to us investigating on this mystery before we see Mavis puking or something." Audrey told the forth wall.

Guu(wearing a red baseball cap) pushes away the scene to change it to the next scene.

* * *

According to Mavis's plan, we go split screen to see Guu talking to Zazu and taking notes, Mavis talking to Huey's parents Mae and Gilbert, Lilo talking to Oscar, Trudy and Suga Mama Proud, Coraline talking Grandpa Phil and Xero talking to Dijonay's parents, Mole talking to Felix and Sunset Bolevardez and Audrey talking to Zoey's parents and Stitch talking to Norman's parents about what happened before they were kidnapped.

As this goes on, a song played in the background.

Elvis Presley(VO): _**You can shake an apple off a apple tree**_

_**Shake-a, shake-sugar**_

_**But you'll never shake me**_

_**Uh-uh-uh**_

_**No-sir-ee, uh, uh**_

_**I'm gonna stick like glue**_

_**Stick because I'm stuck on you**_

_**Gonna run my fingers through your long black hair**_

_**Squeeze you tighter than a grizzly bear**_

_**Uh-uh-uh**_

_**Yes-sir-ee, uh, uh**_

_**I'm gonna stick like glue **_

_**Stick because I'm stuck on you**_

_**Hide in the kitchen**_

_**Hide in the hall**_

_**They oughta do you no good at all**_

_**Cause one I catch ya and the kissing starts**_

_**A team of wild horses couldn't tear us apart**_

* * *

Later, the 6 girls and their sidekicks walked down the street until they saw bunnies with giraffe legs running by. They were bewildered but they shrugged it off.

_**Try to take a tiger from his daddy's side**_

_**That's how love is gonna keep us tied **_

_**Uh-uh-uh**_

_**Yes-sir-ee, uh, uh**_

_**I'm gonna stick like glue**_

_**Stick because I'm stuck on you**_

* * *

Later the girls met at the gazebo where Mole took out a laptop as he said, "So far, the kidnapped peoples' parents don't even remember the last time they saw them."

"Zazu said that the last time he saw Timon and Pumbaa. They were eating bugs when all of a sudden a pink cotton candy cloud floated above them. He didn't remember what happened after that." Guu said in her monotuous voice again.

"Cotton candy doesn't...fly..."Coraline said. "Though I did hear from Arnold's grandfather that it was raining chocolate milk."

"That's ridiculous." Mavis said. "Bunnies with giraffe legs, what could be next?"

Stitch took out some pictures and the girls looked thorugh them. "Whoever he is has the footprint of a lizard or a goat." Audrey said.

"What about the jewels?" Lilo asked.

Mole typed it up and then a picture of the missing jewels appeared. The jewels were a emerald, a ruby, a saphire, a diamond, an aquamarine and a morganite.

"Wow! No wonder this villain wants them." said Xero.

"But how are we gonna get to him before he uses them to rule the world or something." Audrey said.

"At least, but we might have to investigate the spot where they were stolen."

"The museum!" Stitch smiled.

"Guys! Are you insane?!" Mole said. "It's opening on Monday and we can't go in there."

"Not to worry, Mole." Xero said before saying in a British accent, "Lacey Shadows knows how to get there."

"And we're going to do this by going underground." Mavis said.

"This is insane, but we'll do it!" Coraline smiled.

"It's gonna be dangerous." said Xero, "But let's do this!" She held out her hand.

"For the Mystery Case Files!" Lilo put her hand on Xero's hand.

"For the jewels!" Coraline added putting her hand on Lilo's.

"For the kidnapped people!" Mavis put her hand on Coraline's.

"For trust!" Audrey put her hand on Mavis's before Guu, Stitch and Mole ptu their hands on theirs.

"Let's do this." Xero smirked.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

The next chapter is where we find out who our mystery villain is. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3: Mystery Villain Revealed

Here is the chapter where we find out who the mystery villain is.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mystery Villain Revealed**

Later, as the police were talking outside the museum, the Mission Impossible theme played. Inside the museum which is dark for Monday. The manhole opened up to reveal Xero in her disguise form: a girl with messy purple/blue hair, a black dress, purple leggings, fingerless gloves and black boots, Lacey Shadows. Mole was disguised as her lunchbox.

Lacey whistled and Stitch, Lilo, Mavis, Coraline, Guu and Audrey climbed out of the manhole. The girls ducked down and cross the floor military style, sniffing the air, and they dart from collumn to exhibit witih SWAT-team-style, "Hup! Hup!Hup!" noises. Audrey goes into a hollow log in the exhibit of Dragons and takes out a two-way radio.

"Tango-Charley-Alpha, what's your position?" Audrey said.

Stitch became confused, "Umm...upright head turned slightly to the left...ears erect."

"Stitch, that's not what she meant." Lilo said. She then took out a two way radio and said, "We got you covered."

"Roger." Audrey said. "Lacey, found anything in the exhibit."

"Nope." Lacey said. Audrey wen tout of the log and then they snuck around again before they went out of the exhibit and snuck to the jewel exhibit. It was with police signs permitting anyone to go through until the case was closed.

"This is where they were." Mavis said.

Stitch then sniffed something and found a small puddle next to it. He licked it. "Chocolate Milk."

"Just like what Phil said." Coraline said.

"This person, not only does his storms inside, but he does them outside as well." said Guu. She took out a straw from her mouth, sipped up the puddle and then put the straw back in her mouth making them shocked and disgusted.

"What?" Guu said.

"From what I know, that person also broke this statue." said Coraline, pointing to a remains of a statue. "What's a Discord?"

"Discord means unharmony, malice and chaos." Lacey explained. "This is confusing, though."

Soon, Lacey turned back into Xero and the lunchbox transformed back into Mole.

"Unless he would be some prisoner." Mole then wondered, "What do you think the girls will be doing on their vacation while we're out here?"

"I know what Jessy would be doing..." Guu said.

The scene cuts to Jessy holding a ticket with a smile as Guu narrates, _"She would win a ticket from the mail giving her an all-day date with BoogieTeen4, who is also her boyfriend Aaron, so she will make sure no one saw her and spend all her time with him unti nighttime, when she would be eaten by the one she loves for dessert."_

"_Really?"_ Stitch blinked.

"_Yeah, judging by the time of day, I'd say the two are in a monster/human nightclub eating dinner while listening to songs from Voltaire."_ Guu said.

It then cuts to Jessy and her boyfriend turned-monster Aaron/BoogieTeen4 sitting on a table in a nightclub while drinking Dr. Pepper as the song _"Cannibal Buffet"_ by Voltaire plays in the background. They clinked their glasses together and laugh. Just then, she noticed the audience/reader and blushed a lot while gasping before waving her hands away.

"Guu, get back to the case! I'm in the middle of a dinner date!" Jessy ducked down underneath the table.

"Sorry...couldn't resist." Guu said before it goes back to the girls in the museum.

"But what about Raina, Starz, Emmy, Daisy, and Tracy?" asked Mole.

"I bet Tracy's skateboarding in the arena at a tornament." said Xero as she imagines Tracy doing the said thing with many people cheering as if to say they're in a concert briefly.

"Raina's on a broomstick with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory," Mavis says as she imagines Cedric and Raina, looking at each other in the eyes lovingly as the song, "A Whole New World" plays in the background. However, Psy-Crow's spaceship flies next to them, but Cedric without looking away from Raina, takes out his wand and blasts Psy-Crow away.

Lilo then smirks as she imagines Emmy getting her hair and nails done, while Coraline imagined Starz resting on a hammock and Audrey imagined Sasuke and Daisy on a mission together while helping each other.

As the girls used their imaginations, Guu saw one of the jewels rolling by them and started to chase it.

"Guu! Wait!" Xero said as she, Mavis, Audrey, Lilo, Coraline, Stitch and Mole followed her. They ran into the exhibit with the broken statue until they reached a part where there's a crystal like floor.

"Gotcha!" Guu said picking up the jewel.

"Guu, no!" Mole said, knowing this is a trap.

Too late. CRACKLE! CRACKLE! The floor below them started to crack forming a hole around the girls. The girls screamed and fell through the hole, which made it look like it was from Shanghaied**(A/N: The Spongebob episode)** The girls and their sidekicks kept on screaming until they landed on the floor of a room filled with mirrors and broken stained glass.

They rub their heads as Lilo said, "Ow,...why didn't we see that coming? It doesn't make any sense."

"Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense?" a dark voice laughed and the girls turn to see a creature appear in the glass.

"Who are you?" asked Mavis with a glare.

"You don't know me? I know you?" The creature said. "I am Discord, spirit of unharmony and chaos. I know you aren't the Mystery Case Files."

"You're the guy on the statue." Coraline said.

"That was my prision. I don't turn little girls to stone, you know." the creature, known as Discord said. "Those jewels were all part of my plan to spread unlimitied chaos." On the stainglass, he pointed to the jewels and the kidnapped people made in the stained glass and they disappeared.

"You'll never get away with this!" Mavis hissed.

"Oh, At least I'm not some alien/ghost, or some Stargirl, childish like leader, some dumb ol' ninja girl, or some predatorious procrastinator or some cute little foreign speaking damsel in-distress." Discord said, insulting Tracy, Starz, Emmy, Daisy, Jessy and Raina in the process.

As Discord laughed, Xero took out her weapon and said, "Hey! No one insults our friends! Especially the Mystery Case Files." She charges at Discord, but fails since she only feels glass."

"Oh, you must be Agent Xero famed for living two sides of life, just like Tracy Tennyson you represent." Discord says as Xero's reflection truns into Tracy in her ghost form briefly.

"That's right, but I'm always loyal to my friends!" Xero said.

"We'll see about that." Discord said sinisterly.

Coraline scoffs and turns away while saying, "I can't believe we're wasting our time talking to a villain like you when we're supposed to be finding the ones you kidnapped!"

"The brave Coraline Jones representing the risk taking Starzilla if I'm not mistaken." Discord says as he turns her reflection into Starz's briefly.

"Okay, so you know who we are, big deal." Mavis rolls her eyes.

"Oh, I know much more than that, Moxie Mavis." Discord said as he grew tall enough to reach the tip of the stain-glass he was in. As he did, Mavis saw Raina's reflection in front of her briefly before

"You seem to know our strengths too?" asked Lilo confused.

Discord disappeared and went to another part of the mirror, "Yes, Miss Lilo and you reperesent the most magical leader of them all, Emmy." Discord said as he changes each reflection once again starting with Lilo's becoming Emmy's. "Guu has Jessy's protective side(changes Guu's into Jessy's briefly) and Audrey is my personaly favorite; the helpful Daisy who always has time for laughter." Discord laughed as Audrey giggles.

"Audrey!" Everyone shouts.

"He's tickling me!" Audrey laughs as Discord tickles her reflection with his tail.

"Stop stalling Discord!" Mole glared.

"What have yooga done with kidnapped people and the jewels!" Stitch demanded.

"Oh, so boring, really. Fine! I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you my way." Discord said. He flew from mirror to mirror as he said, "To retrieve the missing jewels and your friends, just to make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the jewels back where you began."

"And for the kidnapped ones?" asked Guu. Discord chuckles as he shakes his finger.

"Fine. Don't tell us." Coraline said. She and the other girls huddled together to talk this over.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Lilo asked. "He's even a bigger problem than a sorcerer."

"I know, but if we do this, we'll find the jewels and the kidnapped people in no time." Mavis said in concern.

"Whatever you say, Mavy-Wavy." Coraline said, calling Mavis by the petname her father Dracula gave her. "Discord, it's a deal."

She turned around to shake his hand, only to find out that he's gone. Suddenly, they found themselves being rocketed through the hole and out the hole from which they fell. As if by magic, the hole covered itself in pure crystal.

"That was close." Stitch said.

"I don't get it. "Twists and turns and back where you began."" Guu wondered.

"Twists and turns, twists and turns. What does he mean by that?" Audrey said.

"There has to be something that tells us what it means." Mavis said.

"What does it mean? What does it mean?!" Xero thought harder.

"Think, girls think!" Lilo tapped her head for a second before Rigby's voice was briefly heard.

"_In a giant maze!"_ it said.

Lilo smirked, "Girls! The maze!"

"The what?" asked Mole.

"The maze! Twists and turns! The jewels are in the maze!" Lilo said. "Come on, let's go!" Lilo said as she grabbed Stitch and then she and the other girls and Mole ran out of the museum and went down via manhole with Audrey closing it behind her.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

The next chapter is where Discord challenges our replacements to a maze game with a few rules. While there, he manages to hypnotize most except for one using their/our pasts against them. Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4: The Most Dangerous Maze

Here is the chapter where the girls go into the maze.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Most Dangerous Maze**

Soon after walking far from Cartoon Town to the annual abandoned fairgrounds, the girls looked and saw a giant maze in the center. However, the 'Mystery Case Files' were starting to have second thoughts about taking the mystery.

"Do we really have to walk in there?" asked Mole.

"Nope." Xero smirked.

"Huh?" Stitch asked.

"Dopey Discord forgot about this." Mavis said as she turned into a bat and started to fly, but before she could get over the maze, but she then turned into her normal form and fell to the ground. She looked and saw she had no fangs! She screams.

Soon, Stitch and Mole screamed as they disappeared.

"Mole/Stitch!" Lilo and Xero scream in horror.

Soon as magic had happened, Discord appeared and laughed evilly as the girls gasped. Discord was revealed to be a dragonesquss(a creature with a horse head, a deer antler, a goat's horn, a lion's arm, an eagle's claw, a lizard's foot, a goat's hoof, a snake like body, white beard/eybrows, a fang, a bat wing, a pegasus wing, a snake tail and tongue) with red eyes.

Discord laughed at what happened just now. "You should see the looks on your faces. Priceless!" he chuckled.

"Give us Stitch, Mole and Mavis's vampire powers back!" Lilo ordered.

"You'll get them back in good time." Discord explains while touching each girl, "I simply took them to ensure there's no cheating. You see, this is the first rule of our game: no sidekicks, no turning vampire and no magic unless directed."

"The first rule?" Xero asked.

Discord appeared behind her and said, "The second rule is everyone of you have to play or the game is over...and I win." As he said that, he tented his fingers in pure evilness before he laughed, "Good luck 'Mystery Case Files'" He said "Mystery Case Files" in air quotes before he disappears.

"There's no way we can do this." Audrey says.

"Hey's a trickster!" Guu said.

"Yeah, and I can't do this without Stitch." Lilo sighed.

"I can't even do it

Mavis then got mad and said ala Samuel Jackson's line, "Enough is enough! I have had it with this stupid stupid whining like Monday-to-Friday babies! Everybody come on! We're gonna do this!" they went to the enterance, but Mavis said quietly, "Now don't step into the maze until we figure out a plan. It'll tell us what Discord has in store."

"Is there a clue that says, "Go home."" Lilo said.

"Maybe I'll take a step there." Coraline suggested, taking one baby step into the maze, but then suddenly, the girls gasped when the maze hedges seperated each one of them.

"Which part of "don't step" did you not understand?" Guu said in her bored voice.

"Now remember what the MCF taught us." Mavis said.

"Always stick together!" The girls said in unison, then they each go off to find the center.

* * *

As Guu started to walk, there was a sign that says_ "To Continue Forward, Two Must Walk Together"_.

"Two...I know!" Guu smirked. She goes behind a tree(which was actually Discord in disguise since Guu's part is a jungle setting) and she appears with her woman form, Adult Guu at her side.

"Let's go!" Guu says. Adult Guu nods as they walk together, only to hear some screams.

"Looks like someone needs my help again..." Guu sighed.

Adult Guu froze, "No, this is different!"

"GUU!" Hare's voice cries out.

"What?!" Both Guu's race to the end where they see some of the people from the jungle laying on the grass, not moving.

"Weda? Doctor?" Guu touches Hare's mom and Hare's adoptive dad.

"Guu...take a look..." Adult Guu points in fear. Guu turns to see Hare sick and coughing, making her shocked and she bends down, holding Hare.

"Why did you run away from the jungle, Guu?" Hare asks. "The only time I needed you and you were gone! I thought you would at least try to save me like you always do! Why did you leave us now?"

"Hare...I-" Guu is about to say something when she hears evil laughter and she glares at the walls, "Discord, what did you do to them?"

No answer...then a familiar voice.

"You just had to leave them, huh?" A male and female voice asked. Guu looks into the mirrors around her to see Jessy surrounded by everyone she knows now motionless with OogieJess behind her

"OogieJess?" Adult Guu blinked, then thinks to herself. "...strange."

"What's goin on? What happened?!" Guu demanded to know.

The OogieJess reflection frowns a bit, "When you left to join the case, a dark force came to the jungle. Since you left with your powers, the village had no chance. Even Hare, whom you prank yet care for him, wanted you...but you didn't protect him."

"This is not true! Stop it!" Guu tries to cover her ears, but 'OogieJess' continues.

"If only you would've protected them when you had the chance. You have the power...you are the most special of the group. There's only one thing to do now."

"...what?" asked Guu in curiosity.

"Eat them all up. It's simple...you have a whole world in your stomach and you eat when you please, so it shouldn't be a problem." OogieJess then smirks and his/her eyes get rainbow swirls as he/she said with Discord's voice along with Jessy and Oogie's, "It only takes one gulp to make the pain go away!"

As Discord/OogieJess laughs evilly, Guu starts to become hypnotized and Adult Guu backs away, scowling.

"Not good!" she frowns before she disappears.

"Just one gulp...huh?" Guu asks in an dangerous and dull tone as her color gets drained into the mirror. As everything disappears, one part of the maze opens and Lilo runs past before she says, "Guu! Guu!"

No answer.

"Guu?" Lilo said coming to her. "Are you okay?"

"You look just like chocolate." Guu said.

"What are you talking about?" Lilo asked. Guu licked her lips in hunger. Lilo backed away, a little creeped out, "Uh, never mind." As she keeps on going, she wondered, "I wonder how Coraline and the other girls are."

* * *

As Coraline goes down the maze, she saw a jumping mouse.

"Not you." Coraline growled, remembering that caused her adventure in the Other Worldin the first place. She chases it until she reaches a place where it's like the Other World, but very different. Coraline shook with fear.

Discord then appears and says in a mocking tone, "What's the matter, Coraline, I thought you were brave."

"Yeah, but it's different. It's scarier." Coraline said.

"Oh, it's hardly different." Discord says casually as he transforms into a cat and walks between Coraline's legs. "You get scared all the time."

"No, I don't!" shouted Coraline.

"What about the time the Other Mother stole your parents away? That must've been a shocker!" Discord waves his tail and the two sided ragdoll of Coraline's parents appears. "Or the time that you had to do those challenges?"

The enemies that Coraline had faced appear as well.

"Stop it...I don't want to remember anymore!" Coraline screams.

"You know, all risks and choices have a price to pay...like the Other Wybie." Discord reminds and the Other Wybie comes in with a smile and started to run to Coraline, but he gets blown away like dust.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Coraline screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Just face it. You're a timid little girl. Shy and afraid." Discord says, making his rainbow swirls. Just then, Coraline gets hypnotized as her color loses out too.

"Coraline, Coraline!" Lilo says coming closer ot her part of the maze.

"EEK!" Coraline shrieked in fright and tries to hide, but she saw only Lilo in front of her. "Oh...It's j-j-just you, Lilo."

"What happened? You seem...different..." As Lilo talks, Guu takes out a baseball bat from inside her mouth and prepared to swing, but Lilo turns her head and Guu hides the bat behind her back. Lilo shrugged and turns back to Coraline.

"N-N-Nothing." Coraline lied.

"You look pale. Like Guu." Lilo says. Guu was about to swing, but Lilo and Coraline scream and duck. Then she says to herself, "Mavis, Audrey, Xero, please make it."

* * *

Meanwhile Mavis is walking around as she says, "Okay, Mavis. No big deal." Just then, she looks and sees her father, Dracula there.

"Daddy's little girl." he smiled and outstretches his arms.

"Dad!" Mavis runs up to her father and hugs him, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the hotel?"

"Uh, no reason." Dracula lies

"You're acting funny, Dad." Mavis says.

"Come, Mavy. I want to show you something." He holds Mavis' hand and runs across the maze.

"Whoa! Slow down, Dad!" Mavis pleased.

Soon, as they reach the clearing, Dracula said, "Here we are." Mavis couldn't believe her eyes. IT was a big party with all the monsters and everything along with many different versions of her boyfriend Jonathan(such as his human form, in his Jonnystein form and him as a vampire).

"Mavy, you've used your spunk here, but you can use it now. You're always right." Dracula says to her.

"Dad, that's nice-" Then Mavis was confused, "Wait a minute. Dad would never say that." Suddenly, the 'Jonathans' melt away and the monsters stopped partying and started to turn against her.

"Discord!" Mavis glared.

"A girl with spunk is also a girl who's clingy and nonindependent. Like you wanting to go out to see the world in which you did." Discord said still in his Dracula disguise before he started hypnotizing Mavis, making her color and everything around her disappear.

"Mavis!" Lilo said as she ran to her. "You would not believe what just happened! Coraline's a wuss-puss and Guu's a psychopathic monster."

"I take offense to that, chocolate." Guu says as she has Coraline's arm in her mouth with Coraline screaming and trying to run away.

"Guu, spit out Coraline's hand now!" Lilo ordered. Guu groaned and spits it out then goes off somewhere. Jus then, Mavis clings onto Lilo tightly.

"Mavis, why are you clinging onto me?" Lilo asks.

"It's not safe out in this world. It's too dangerous." Mavis said.

"Mavis, you're 118 years old." Lilo said as she makes Mavis let go of her.

"I know, but...I need a sister's care. To protect me from the outside world." Mavis says.

"Come on, let's go." Lilo says as her hypnotized friends follow her with Mavis clinging onto Coraline who is shivering in fright and Guu who is following with a baseball bat.

* * *

Meanwhile as Audrey walks by the maze, she notices a few Barbaloots, Humming Fish and Swamee Swans and follow them.

"Wait!" Audrey called.

As she ran after them, she came to a clearing where it's full of the said animals singing and playing around.

"Audrey, looks like you've been left by your so called friends, huh?" the Humming Fish says.

"No, theyr'e doing their best to find me." Audrey said.

"Well, it must be so upsetting to know how weak and helpless they think you are." the Barbaloot said.

"That's not true." Audrey said. "I appreciate their understandings no matter what it is."

"Yes, well, it must burn you up. I mean, they're always pointing out your flaws, right?" The Swamme Swan says.

"Not really, in fact, I think I'm awfully lucky to have friends who want my help and to be the best I can be." Audrey said.

However, that was just Discord in disguise. Frustrated, he transformed into his normal form, "Oh for goodness sake!"

As Discord stomps over to Audrey, he pokes her with his claw, hypnotizing her as he complains, "You've been kind for far too long, my dear. Time to be cruel. C-R-U-E-L! CRUEL!" He shakes her by the shoulders before waving, "Arrivederci!" he vanishes as her color disappears.

Just then Lilo walks by with Mavis hugging her and Coraline while Guu follows with a blank expression and a slight bulge in he tummy having eaten some of the plants and other things in the maze.

"Audrey, you gotta help me!" Lilo said.

"No thanks." Audrey says in a mocking tone. "Weirdlo!"

"That's what Mertle calls me." Lilo says. "Audrey, you're not the same anymore!"

"Like I care!" Audrey pushes Lilo down and breaks up Coraline and Mavis, making them scream in fright.

Just then, Guu grabs Audrey's arms hard. "Leave them alone..."

"Why don't you come and make me, jungle girl?"

**POW!**

Guu punches Audrey right in the face, sending her far back.

Audrey groans, then frowns, "Oh, _**NOW IT'S ON!"**_She jumps on Guu and they start to fight with a dust cloud covering them.

"Oh, come on, Xero. Don't change." Lilo prays.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xero is running around until she sees Rat running paster her holding a giant jewel. She shouts, "I got you now!" She chases the rat villain until she sees Discord wearing Baron Vein's outfit, sitting on a comfortable throne.

"Agent Xero, so good of you to come." said Discord as he sips some tea.

"I'll show you what I came for. Put 'er up!" Xero gets into a fighting stanza.

"I have a message for you." Discord says.

"Yeah and I have a message for you too!" shouted Xero.

"Listen closely." Discord said, putting down his cup of tea/getting serious. "A weighty choice is yours to make. The right selection or a big mistake. If a wrong choice you choose to pursue, the foundations of home will crumble without you." He snaps his fingers and all the things that Xero loves and protects starts to fall apart.

Soon her eyes started to swirl around as she got hypnotized. Discord said sinisterly, "Now I know a plan to prevent this. If you work with me as Lacey Shadows, I will lead you to a place where you can stop the madness...or you can stay in this maze forever wandering aimlessly with your friends..." He pokes Xero and a rainbow ring surrounds her, turning her into Lacey Shadows, but her outfit was shaped differently to match Discord. At the same time, a hint of her color disappeared.

Discord flies to a manhole and opens the lid, showing Lacey a very high-tech sewer, "It's your choice..."

As Lacey started to get hypnotized, she nods before jumps into the manhole.

* * *

As Lilo and her friends go on, Lilo says, "Something's funny. Aren't we missing one. Where's Xero?"

Just then Lacey appears and laughs at them.

"Lacey?!" Lilo gasps. Suddenly, the maze disappears and Stitch is given back to Lilo and Mavis gets her vampire powers and fangs back before Discord appears, laughing triumphantly.

"Look who broke the no-sidekick rule." Discord said. "Haven't you met my new assistant, Lacey Shadows?"

"Aaah!" Coraline screamed as she jumped into Audrey's arms, but Audrey throws hser down in a huff.

"Boss, your new storm is ready and rolling." said Lacey.

"Thank you, my dear." Discord smiles and kisses Lacey's hand before throwing a broken lunchbox(Mole) to Lilo as he shouts with evil glee, "Game's Over, Mystery Case Files! You didn't find the precious jewels. Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos!" He takes an umbrella and opens it before laughing evilly.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

Not good. Discord won the game by hypnotizing Audrey, Guu, Mavis, Coraline and Xero, Xero left the team and is turned to the Dark Side and there's gonna be a bit of chaos coming. In the next chapter Lilo finds that Cartoon Town has become a chaos place thanks to Discord and she and Stitch make a new friend who show them where the jewels and the kidnapped people are. Not just that we, real Mystery Case Files, go to the mall and notice these events only to get second thoughts about the whole day off thing. Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises and Discoveries

Here is the next chapter where we get second thoughts, Discord transforms Cartoon Town into his own little kingdom, Lilo and Stitch find out where the jewels are after making a new friend whom you're going to find out.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Surprises and Discoveries**

Meanwhile with the Mystery Case Files(the real ones), they were heading off to the mall when Raina noticed buffalos on tutus dancing past them. "Girls, this is sort of weird." said Tracy.

"I agree. I mean, having our day off was awesome!" Jessy said.

"Si, I was wondering what happens next. Chocolate rain?" Raina said. Just as she said that, chocolate milk came pouring down on her. Luckily, Raina got out an umbrella.

"Don't you feel like this is going crazy? I mean, it's great that we have the day off, but something's missing...besides our boyfriends." Starz says.

"What could it be?" Emmy said.

They entered the mall and something shocking came. People were floating around, the floor was slippery, making the girls fall and then realize what's going on.

"It must be that darn Discord." said Emmy. "But I thought that stone prison would hold him forever. I wonder what the girls are doing right now?"

Back at the grounds where the maze was, Discord laughs, triumphant that the girls lost the game thanks to him hypnotizing Mavis to be unindependent and clingy, Audrey to be a rude and cruel person, Coraline to be a coward, Guu to be a voracious predator who's hungry all the time and Xero/Lacey into his personal henchwoman, betraying her friends in the process. Lilo(who is holding a beaten up Mole) and Stitch look to see what happened to her friends. Audrey was teasing Guu making her growl as her stomach growled. Mavis and Coraline held onto each other still in fear. A rat bird landed on Mavis's head, making both girls scream.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Stitch.

"This is the most fun I had in...eons!" Discord laughs.

"You can count on that." Lacey joins in.

"How could you?" Lilo asked Lacey in hurt, though she didn't know that Discord had hypnotized her and the other girls to be the ways they are now.

"Why are you doing this?!" Stitch asked. "Weega need to stick together."

"I don't know, Stitch. Xero's EVIL, Audrey's a brat, Mavis and Coraline are cowards and Guu's a monster." Lilo said. Lilo then glares at Discord who is eating popcorn.

"Stop it, Discord. You're playing fair!" Lilo snarled.

"Ih!" Stitch says as Mole who turned back to normal, but beat up nods.

"I'm not playing fair?" Discord said sarcastically. "Perhaps we haven't introduced properly. I'm Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony, hello!"

"Didn't you remember what happened?" Lacey asked.

"How are we supposed to find the jewels and the kidnapped onces when you took away the maze before we could get to the end?" Lilo asked.

"Boss, she thought-" Lacey tried to hold her giggle.

Discord then laughed with her as Lilo, Stitch and Mole stared at them confused. "How funny? You thought the jewels and the kidnapped onces are in the maze?!"

With a magic poof, he transported them, Lacey and himself to the spot where he explained the riddle.

"_Twists and turns are my master plans, then find the jewels back where you began."_ Flashback Discord says. Lilo, Stitch and Mole's eyes widen in shock as Discord and Lacey smile evilly before transporting them back.

"I didn't say they were in the maze." said Discord.

"But, but-" Lilo protests.

"Keep trying, Lilo." Lacey said.

"Maybe the power of 'ohana' could help you." Discord said teasingly.

"Now if you'll excuse us...we have work to do and chaos to wreak!" Lacey smirked evilly as she and Discord laugh before disappearing.

"Aah! Something green! Aah! Something not green!" Coraline and Mavis screamed.

Lilo thought this over as she and Mole paced, "Back where you began..."

"Lilo, headquarters!" Stitch said interjecting.

Then this gave Mole and Lilo an idea, "That's it! The headquarters!"

"Of course. Back where you began. The jewels and the kidnapped ones are in the MCF headquarters." Mole said. "Discord was probably going to trick us, like he did with Xero/Lacey and turned her evil-evil."

"And we have to figure out where in the headquarters. We have to go back to Cartoon Town! I just figured out what Discord's riddle really meant!" Lilo announced before she heard a belch. "Stitch."

"Not me." Stitch said. He pointed to where Guu is and she had just patted her stomach. Lilo groaned. Guu had swallowed Audrey, Coraline and Mavis.

"No! Guu!" Lilo smacked her forehead.

A while later, Lilo, Stitch, Mole and Guu carrying a stomach with her teammates walked down the road.

"Help! It's crampy in here!" Coraline's voice shouted from Guu's large gullet.

"Shut up, twerp!" Audrey snapped. Mavis could only whimper.

"Spit them out now!" Lilo ordered. Guu groaned and spat them out.

Suddenly, a herd of bunnies with giraffe legs stampeded over them except for Audrey.

"Good boys. Mama likes." Audrey smirked. Suddenly it turned to night making Lilo, Stitch and Mole even more confused.

As they walked back, Lilo, Mole and Stitch looked down and saw that the road was turning into soap. Stitch slipped on the slippery road, knocking Mavis, Audrey, Guu, Coraline and Mole going into the air.

"AAAAH!" Mavis screamed before she fell down.

"It's slippery!" Coraline screamed as she slid.

"Discord's turned our roads into soap." Lilo observed as it turned to day again.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Discord as he and Lacey slid on it like it was no problem.

"This is the new and improved Cartoon Town." Lacey said as she and her 'boss' presented the city. "And these are some of the boss's first changes."

"Just think of it, the chaos capital of the world." Discord picks up Lilo and shows it to her, but then it went to night.

"I can't see anything. It's too dark." Lilo said. Just then Discord dropped her, but Stitch caught her in time.

"Well wait a few minutes and you'll see the light of day...or not." Discord says before he and Lacey cackle and disappear.

"Cartoon Town, the chaos capital of the world?" Lilo asked. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

A woman screamed and Lilo turned around to see Guu about to devour a girl named Vanelope Von Shweetz.

"Guu! NO!" Lilo ordered as she pulled her friend away. But what she also noticed was that Guu had turned gray, fully.

Guu then got out of Lilo's grip and started to devour all that's in her path. Lilo, Mole and Stitch sighed.

"What are we gonna do? My friend had turned evil and the other girls aren't the same anymore." Mole said. They looked and notice that Audrey now gray had stomped over a field of flowers, and Coraline and Mavis also gray holding onto a tree with fear.

"I don't know." Lilo said. Soon, the moon came back up as she thought, "We have to find the headquarters, but where is it?"

Stitch shrugged. "Everything is ruined." Mole said. "And everybody is chaos effected."

"Hello! Hello! Anybody with less chaos wrecking here?" Lilo called. As she and Stitch kept looking around, they heard singing in a Rochester like voice.

Voice:_** Small fry**_

_**Dancing for a penny**_

_**Small fry**_

_**Counting how many**_

_**My, my,**_

_**Just listen here to me**_

_**You ain't the biggest catfish in the sea**_

Lilo and Stitch looked up and saw a tree with a nest on it. Inside was a black crow with a peach beak and feet and he had a thin straw hat.

"Excuse me? Hello!" Lilo called. He didn't answer. Lilo then took out a conch shell and yelled, "HELLO!"

The crow flew down and said, "What's the big deal, miss?"

"I'm sorry, but my dog and I need your help. We need to get to the Mystery Case Files Headquarters and we-" Lilo said.

"The Mystery Case Files!" the crow said in shock. "Never seen them before, but I did hear they did great things! I'm sorry for that."

"No problem." Lilo said. "I'm Lilo and this is Stitch and Mole."

"Hi. Stitch says.

"Nice to meet you." Mole said.

"Folks call me Buzzy. Buzzy the Crow." the crow says. "Keep going with your story, miss."

"Okay, our other friends and I were supposed to do this mystery while the MCF had a day off. But we found out that it was Discord who stole the jewels and the kidnapped people and-" Lilo said.

"Discord, jewels and kidnapped people. That's all I has to know." Buzzy said. "I was there when youse friends were hypnotized."

"How?" Stitch asked.

"I was dodging that Katnip when all of a sudden, I saw you in the maze with yo friends. That ugly dragon had hypnotized them to be the opposite of who they really are." Buzzy said.

"But how?" asked Mole.

"It seemed that Discord knows of your personalities. He used yo interests and moments against you fellows and hypnotized them. Fortunatley, I was able to escape before he noticed." Buzzy said.

Lilo was shocked. "Hypnotized? No wonder why Lacey turned evil-evil."

"I'll lead you to the Mystery Case Files Headquarters, Miss. Although, I don't think you'll quite realize who you're dealing with. So why don't y'all follow me,." Buzzy said as he flew off with Lilo, Stitch and Mole following him. After an hour of walking/flying they stopped to rest by a purple piece of gras which was all muddy. It didn't make them happy at all.

"We made it!" Mole said, pointing to the headquarters straight ahead.

"Let's go!" Stitch said before a slide appeared below the four, making Lilo, Buzzy, Stitch and Mole scream before they entered the door of the headquarters.

"Strange, Mordecai and Rigby are supposed to be in here." said Mole.

Soon they took one step and looked down to see a note on the ground.

_"Out for pizza-Mordecai and Rigby." _Mole groaned. "Slackers."

Just then they heard a couple of shouting and went to a door.

"Miss, miss. There's a secret door." Buzzy called.

Lilo and the others looked and saw that Buzzy was right. "Stitch, do your thing."

Stitch took the door and ripped it apart with his strength. What they saw through it, they gasped to find the kidnapped people tied up and gagged.

The first was a giant yellow duckling wearing a diaper a big and a blue shirt.

The second was a tan meerkat was red hair while the third was a red warthog.

The fourth was a 10 year old boy with a gray shirt with red sleeves, blue pants and spiky brown hair.

The fifth was a 10 year oldboy with a football shaped head, blonde hair, a blue shirt and cap and a red kilt.

The sixth was a 14 year old girl with black hair in pigtails, a white shirt, red cardigan, maroon skirt and shoes.

The seventh was a 14 year old girl with dark skin and blonde hair in a high ponytail; she wore the same outfit as the other girl only blue.

The eigth was a 14 year old girl with tan skin, short brown hair, pink shirt, red cardigan, blue pants and shoes.

The ninth was a 14 year old girl with short orange hair, glasses, white shirt orange skirt and shoes.

"Baby Huey! Timon! Pumbaa! Norman! Arnold! Penny! Dijonay! Lacieniga! Zoey!" Mole and Lilo said at the same time in shock.

Buzzy flew over and removed the gags and the ropes as he said, "Are we glad to find you."

"Lilo." Penny said reconizing Lilo. "I'd thought I'd never see ya'll again.

"Thanks." Lilo said.

"I thought the Mystery Case Files were gonna rescue us from that ugly monster." Lacieniga said, not caring.

"Hey, the MCF had hired Lilo and the others to rescue us." Norman said.

"That's right, boss." Buzzy said as he removed his ropes, before he, Lilo, Stitch and Mole realized this with a double-take.

"Did you overhear us?" asked Mole.

"Yeah. Right before Discord turned all of Cartoon Town into a rollercoaster ride." Arnold said sarcastically.

"He's scary." Huey said as he hugged Lilo, Mole, Stitch and Buzzy tightly before crying.

"There there, it's okay." Mole said, patting his shoulder to comfort him before Huey noticed that he was choking them as well.

"Sorry." said Huey as he let the four go, letting them breathe.

"Hey, Timon. Where Discord had hit me is rough." Pumbaa said.

"Pumbaa, of course it's rough. It's a floor." Timon said.

This sparked Stitch and Mole in a flash. "Floor!"

"Pumbaa, mind if youse move for a second." said Buzzy. The warthog obeyed and Mole turned into a screwdriver before he and Stitch went to the area. Stitch used Mole to break apart the floor. Lilo lifted the cover and to her and everybody's shock, the jewels were in there.

"Would youse look at that?" Buzzy said in amazement.

"The jewels." Penny said.

Lilo took the jewels out of the hole and put the lid

"So, where's your posse, Lilo?" Dijonay asked.

"Discord hypnotized Audrey, Mavis, Coraline, Xero and Guu into the opposite of their personalities. Now Xero/Lacey Shadows is...EVIL EVIL Lacey Shadows." Lilo explained to them. "I bet he wanted the jewels to take over the world, but had to hide it and used you guys and in this room to keep it safe."

"He probably wasn't gonna come back unil he made the place a nightmare for everyone of us." Arnold observed.

"So he had Pumbaa sit on the area where he hid the jewels because he or Huey would've been a great anvil to hold it." Timon added.

"Any research on what the jewels could do?" Lilo asked.

"I heard that combined with mirrors, it could have the power to restore anything, basically turn Discord into stone." Zoey said as they went out of a room and Mole went to the button where the tube is.

"I thought the Elements of Harmony could only do that." said Buzzy.

"I know, but they're stronger than them." said Pumbaa. "I think."

Mole pressed the button and said running to where they are, "The button's up and rolling."

"Button?" Penny asked.

"Where are we going now?" asked Timon.

"Hold on tight, everyone!" Lilo ordered before the tube sucked them up and after all that time sucking and screaming, everyone came out with their feathers/hair and fur all poofy again.

"Man, how I'd get sucked into this?" Buzzy said as he fixed his feathers and put on his hat.

Lilo fixed her hair as she explained, "Sorry, but Mordecai and Rigby had invented that last month. It's one of their transportations out of the headquarters."

"I'll say." Lacieniga said as she fixed her hair.

"Can we do that again someday?" Zoey asked as she fixed her hair.

As Penny, Dijonay, Arnold, Norman, Huey, Mole, Stitch, Timon and Pumbaa fixed themselves, Audrey came over and pushed Penny down to the ground.

"Hey!" Penny glared.

"Ha-ha." Audrey said sarcastically.

"Audrey!" Lilo groaned. "Why'd you do it?"

"Because she looked so peaceful." Audrey answered.

Buzzy examined her carefully, "Hmmm. Cruel. Discord had taken her personality of kindness and laughter."

"Then that means he's taken Coraline's bravery, Mavis's spunk, Guu's protective side and Xero/Lacey's loyalty to us."

Speaking of Guu, she appeared with a dinner plate. "Yum."

"Guu, no!" Lilo ordered. Guu groaned.

"Aaah!" Coraline and Mavis appeared as they hug Huey for protection.

"Hello." he said.

"Aah! Giant Duck!" they both said.

"No, girls." Zoey said, pulling them away. "He's nice."

"Yeah." Mavis said.

Lilo groaned as she set her four friends in line before giving them the jewels each, "Audrey, diamond. Guu, saphire. Mavis, emerald. Coraline, morganite. Me, ruby."

"But yooga forgetting one person." Stitch pointed out.

"We don't need it." Lilo said. "We got the brute, the coward, Daddy's girl, and the monster!"

"I still take offense to it, chocolate."

"Why'd she call you 'chocolate?" asked Norman confused.

"Don't ask." Lilo said.

"Yooga need Xero/Lacey." Stitch said. Lilo then realized that Xero was missing, but she sighed since she was sent to the dark side so she handed the aquamarine to Stitch.

"Congratulations, Stitch. You're the new Agent Xero...for now." said Lilo. "Let's go. Timon, you and the others stay here." With that, she, Stitch, Mole, who is dragging Mavis and Coraline who are pleading not to go, Audrey and Guu walked off.

"Wait for me, miss." Buzzy said as he flew after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Discord was relaxing on a hamock with Lacey fanning him until they saw Lilo and the others. "Well, well, well, I seen you've found the jewels. How terrifying!"

"Where are the kidnapped ones?" Lacey asked.

"We found them, EVIL Lacey." Mole said with a glare.

"And we've figured out your lame riddle. You're in for it now." Lilo glared at the dragonesquss.

"I certainly am." Discord said, getting up from his hammock with a pretend look of hurt on his face. "You and your posse clearly outdueled me and my henchwoman. Now it's time to meet my fate. I'm prepared to be defeated now."

"You're gonna be defeated, dummy." Stitch said.

"Fire when ready." Discord said as Lacey made a target symbol on her 'boss'.

Lilo looked at everyone. The jewels combined with each other and soon it started to glow, but suddenly after a few moments, it didn't.

"What the heck?" Lilo asked in shock. "Why aren't they working?"

Buzzy shrugged.

"I hate these jewels!" shouted Audrey as she and the others tossed the jewels onto the ground

"Sorry, miss. I better go to the Headquarters and-" Buzzy then got cut off when Guu bit him in the wing. However, Buzzy managed to get her to let go.

"Tastes like chicken." Guu smirked.

"Bravo, everyone, bravo. Harmony in Cartoon Town is officially dead. Discord rules, MCF drools!" shouted Discord poking Lilo's nose making her growl at him.

"Lacey, dear, would you mind spreading a bit of chaos down that way." Discord asked.

"Yes, boss." Lacey saluted as Lilo and the others watched her turn into completely gray before she ran off. Stitch and Mole glared at Discord as he disappeared.

"So long, Weirdlo." Audrey said as she and Guu left in seperate directions.

Mavis turned into a bat and flew to a nearby tree to hide and Coraline went behind a tree. Lilo could only glare at them!

"Fine! Leave! Who needs you! See if I care! I don't you guys! With friends like you..." she then sighed sadly. "Who needs enemies."

Soon Lilo turned gray and a tear from her cheek fell forming a heart that had just been broken.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

This isn't good. The next chapter is where Lilo gains confidence again, restoring her color, but she, Stitch, Buzzy, Mole and the others go off to restore the other girls as well, but Xero is the hardest one yet. Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6: Restoring Faith

Here is where Lilo restores her hope.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Restoring Faith**

Later, Lilo who is now gray from losing hope, headed back to the MCF headquarters with a sad look on her face with Stitch, Mole and Buzzy, who is carrying the jewels following her. A cotton candy was above her and it was raining chocolate milk on her.

As Lilo and her friends walked, Discord floated beside them laughing. "Oh, my stomach! Lilo, you've got to see what I just did." he gestured to a woman named Tiana sneezing from the pepper rain. Discord wiped a tear from his face. "It's priceless."

However, he noticed how gloomy Lilo is with her equally sad friends following her.

Discord appeared in front of them again with a stick and took the cotton candy on it as he said, "Come now, Lilo. You and your friends have got to get into the spirit of things." He licked a bit of the cotton candy and ate it. "After all, this is your new home."

Lilo and the others looked at their home which is now a chaotic place and Lilo shook her head. "Not anymore."

She and the others left, leaving Discord there to gloat on his victory.

* * *

Soon, they went to the headquarters where Huey, Penny, Dijonay, Zoey, Lacieniga, Arnold, Timon, Pumbaa and Arnold were and Lilo said, pushing the jewels away from her, "Come on, Stitch, we're leaving."

"You can't." Mole said.

"We have to. We don't belong out here." Lilo said. "Not anymore."

"But where would you go, Lilo?" Arnold asked. Lilo sighed as she sang.

Lilo: _**Maybe far away**_

_**Or maybe real nearby**_

_**He maybe poring her coffee**_

_**She's maybe straightening his tie**_

_**Maybe in a house **_

_**All hidden by a hill**_

_**She's sitting playing piano**_

_**He's sitting paying a bill**_

_**Betcha they're young**_

_**Betcha they're smart**_

_**Betcha they're good**_

_**Why shouldn't they be?**_

_**They're one mistake was betraying me**_

_**So maybe now its time and maybe when I wake**_

_**They'll be there calling me best friends**_

_**Maybe**_

"Here." Norman said as he handed her a book.

"I found it when you left." Pumbaa explained. Lilo opened the book to see all the missions the MCF had did together. One had a group portrait of them and a group portrait of her, Xero, Mavis, Guu, Coraline and Audrey. It seemed that Mordecai and Rigby had taken a picture of the group before they left. The final picture had all Mystery Case File members and the Replacements together as a group.

Suddenly, Lilo started to regain her true colors as she sang and looked at a picture of the MCF in a group portrait and everyone gasped at this as Lilo started to smile and sing.

Lilo: _**Maybe he reads**_

_**Betcha she sews**_

_**Maybe she's made me a closet of clothes**_

_**Maybe they're strict as straight as a line**_

_**Don't really care as long its mine**_

_**So maybe now this prayer's the last one of its kind**_

_**Won't you please come get your baby **_

_**Maybe**_

"Stitch, Buzzy, Mole, guys! That's it!" Lilo smiled.

"What's it, miss?" Buzzy said.

"Don't you guys see? Discord was trying to get rid of our friendships and he kidnapped you guys to prove of our worthwile. Do you remember what I said?" Lilo asked hugging the crow, robot and trog. "Ohana means family. Family means Nobody gets left behind."

"Or forgotten." Stitch added.

"The MCF used their powers and wits to face many villains and now we have to use them against Discord!" Lilo explained.

"Right." Lacieniga said. "I'd never forget the time they'd stopped the Red Guy from stealing the beautiful voiced people."

"Or the one where they saved Othello from jailtime." Timon said.

"Now what are you gonna do?" Norman asked.

"I'm going to restore faith in my friends and we've got to fight. For ourselves, for the MCF, for Cartoon Town!" Lilo said.

"There's only one problem, Lilo." Penny said.

"What?" Lilo asked.

"How are you gonna stop Discord?" Penny pointed out.

"The Elements of Harmony turned him into stone once, but I have a feeling those jewels could do it even better." Huey said handing the jewels to Lilo.

"I have an idea." Stitch said before he whispered in everyone's ear.

"That's gonna work. But we's need a spell to remove the other girls' hypnosis." Buzzy said.

Timon looked into the book and read, "Memory spell. "For restoring memory and personalities from hypnotism, the one who isn't must sing the song..." They looked and they were shocked at this.

"You gotta be kidding us." Mole said.

* * *

Later, they walked to where Audrey is, fanning herself like a snob.

"Audrey!" shouted Lilo.

"What do you want?" Audrey said rudley.

"Miss. This ain't you." Buzzy tried to say.

"Like I care." Audrey scoffed before she could walk away. Soon, Huey tackled her, knocking her to the ground. "Get off me, you big ox!"

That took Lilo the time to say the memory spells.

Lilo:_**"Oh, Ember, you will remember. **_

_**Ember one thing remains. **_

_**Oh, amber, so warm and tender, **_

_**You will remember your true name." **_

As soon as she sang that, Audrey's colors returned to her and she was calm. Huey got off of her and Audrey stood up.

"Lilo, I'm so sorry, but I had a dream that I was poked by a claw and I was acting all mean towards you and all my animals and such." Audrey said. "I hope you forgive me."

"We already have." Mole said.

* * *

Soon, Lilo and the others entered to where Guu is and Lilo performed her spell restoring her colors. Guu smirked at this and vomited whatever she just ate much to everyone's shock. Next, it was Coraline's turn. As soon as her colors are restored, Coraline glared at the air, destined that Discord will not harm her again. Finally, it was Mavis' turn. Lilo sang the spell while Mavis clung onto her. Once she was done, Mavis's colors returned and she realized that she was clinging onto her friend..

"Let's never speak of this again." Mavis said as she let go of Lilo.

* * *

"The last one is Xero or Lacey." said Mole.

Just then they slipped on the soapy road and Lacey skated past them.

"Hey, guys." Lacey said.

"We've been looking everywhere for you, Xero." Mole said. "I mean, Lacey."

"Yeah. I was spreading chaos under the boss's orders."

"Discord is not your boss. You's been brainwashed!" Buzzy explained.

"Brainwashed Schmainwashed. Have you seen Cartoon Town. It's a disaster! And I'm gonna

"How in the heck does she think that Discord's her boss." said Mavis.

"Just like you were clinging onto us." Lacieniga joked.

Mavis glared, "I thought we agreed never to speak of that again."

"We need an idea." Lilo said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lacey put a banana peel on the ground, before Audrey went to her and asked, "Lacey, if it's okay, can we hold you against your will."

"No. Besides this is your problem." Lacey said before she ran off.

"Lacey! Come back!" Mole said as everyone chased her. "Xero! Come back!"

Lacey blew a raspberry as she ran. Coraline then sighed, "I don't think we can make it."

"If we don't catch her, Discord will take over the world!" Lilo pointed out. Coraline glared at this remark.

"That...big...dumb...meanie!" Coraline shouted as she ran over to in front of Lacey and she, Pumbaa, Huey, Zoey, Penny, and Timon blocked Lacey's path. Lacey backed away before Buzzy grabbed her via a lasso.

"Got her!" Buzzy said. "Now you's got to perform the memory spell."

"And fast." Mole added.

* * *

Later...

"Let me go! The boss would not hear of this." Lacey growled as she is tied up by Dijonay and Norman and is pinned on the ground by Huey.

Lilo then went to her and sang the song again.

Lilo:_**"Oh, Ember, you will remember. **_

_**Ember one thing remains. **_

_**Oh, amber, so warm and tender, **_

_**You will remember your true name." **_

Soon, Lacey slowly but firmly changed back into her true colors and her outfit was normal again.

"What happened? How's Cartoon Town? Did we stop Discord?" Lacey asked frantically, making everyone smile.

"Lacey/Xero's back!" Mole hugged Lacey.

"I'm sorry I did that. It felt like I was under some spell." Lacey said as Norman untied her.

"You were." Norman said. "But luckily Lilo, Stitch, Mole and Buzzy were there to save you."

"Just like they saved us." Mavis said.

"You guys. I will be able to use my Lacey disguise again only for spying on my enemies like I did with Baron Vein." Lacey said.

"Group hug!" Huey said as he pulled everyone into a group hug. Just then, they looked and saw buffalo in tutus dancing past them, making everyone shocked.

"Maybe it's a little early for a group hug." Mole said.

"Agreed." Lacey said. "Now to turn back into Xero."

"Yes. And we's got a dragonesquss to defeat." Buzzy said.

* * *

End of Chapter 6

The last chapter is coming up.


	7. Chapter 7: Discord Defeated

Here is the final chapter to this.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Discord Defeated **

Meanwhile, Discord laughs evilly as he sat in a throne. He took a glass and it filled with chocolate milk as he said, "Chaos is a wonderful wonderful thing."

"Not as wonderful as friendship!" a voice said. Discord turned and saw Lilo, Lacey, now Xero again, Mavis, Guu, Coraline, and Audrey holding the jewels and to his surprise, he noticed that Lilo had used the spell to turn herself and her friends back to normal. Lilo was the one who spoke.

With her were Buzzy, Huey, Dijonay, Penny, Lacieniga, Zoey, Norman, Timon, Pumbaa, and Arnold holding mirrors.

"Oh, this again." Discord sighed with a smirk. He drank the glass part of the chocolate milk and then tossed it aside making an explosion.

"That's right. You couldn't break apart our friendship for long!" Xero glared.

"Oh, Xero, don't lie to me!" Discord glared as he used his magic to pull Xero and the emerald to him. "I'm the one who made you EVIL Lacey Shadows. Will you ever learn?" He then did the same to Audrey, Mavis, Guu and Coraline making them scared. However, Lilo used the magic of the ruby to pull her friends back to her.

"I'll tell you what we learned, Discord." Lilo said. "We learned that "Friendship isn't always easy. But there's no doubt it's worth fighting for.""

"Uh, gag! Fine, go ahead, try and use your little teachings of love, but make it quick." Discord scoffed before going to his throne. "I'm missing some excellent chaos here!"

"Alright, guys! Let's show him what teamwork can do!" Lilo said to her friends and new friends.

"You's got it, miss!" Buzzy said.

"Wait, wait!" Lilo and the others turned to see Guu, Timon, Pumbaa, Dijonay, Zoey, Stitch and Huey drinking up the chocolate milk from the cotton candy cloud. Lilo, Mole, Audrey, Xero, Mavis, Coraline, Buzzy, Arnold, Norman, Penny, and Lacieniga glaring at them.

"Oh, right." Guu said before she and the others growled and glared at Discord.

Soon with the combined power of a mirror and the jewels, the jewels started to glow so strong that blasts started to form, making Discord confused.

"What's this?" Suddenly he realized that the combined power is making them stronger than he thought.

"No. I thought the Elements of Harmony could stop me." Discord shivered.

"Think again, boss." Buzzy glared as he held his mirror with all his might. Soon, the mirror reflections and the jewels formed a powerful ray that launched into the sky

"Smile you son of a-" Lilo shouted as the ray hit Discord making him scream. He tried to escape, but he couldn't for he had turned back into stone with a horrified expression on his face. Soon the ray formed a blast that turned all of Cartoon Town back to normal.

The girls and everybody high fived one another before they turned to see Discord plop before them.

"You know, Discord. The funny thing about bad guys is, they always lose." Audrey said.

"Hooray! We did it! We did it!" shouted Huey as he pulled them all into a group hug and kissed them each.

"Yeah. I guess we did." Mavis said sheepishly.

"But I wonder how the girls will know about this."

"We already know." a voice said. Everyone turned and saw the MCF, the real MCF right behind them with stern looks.

"Girls, we can explain-" Lilo got cut off when Raina picked her up. "You did it, hermana."

She then put a confused Lilo down.

"You guys learned an important lesson and you're brave to stand up to something as dangerous as Discord." Tracy explained. "I have seen everything in my ghost form."

"But what about your day off?" Audrey asked.

"We realized that even if we did have the day off, nothing beats solving a mystery/dating our boyfriends." Jessy explained. BTW, I picked up something on the way here." She made a small burp revealing chocolate milk.

"Excuse you." Guu giggled.

"You know, you girls aren't that bad." Lacieniga said.

"Thanks, LaCi." said Coraline. "You guys aren't bad yourselves."

"Come to think of it, you guys are amazing." Starz said as Huey handed her the jewels. "Time to put this in the museum."

"Museum?" Dijonay asked. "You mean the one that opens on Monday?"

"Yup. You guys are invited." Daisy smirked.

"We are?" Timon said.

The girls nodded. "Sweet!" Arnold said.

"What about me?" Buzzy asked as he smiled at everyone including the MCF.

"Lilo, guys, who's your new friend?" asked Raina.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Buzzy, these are the Mystery Case Files." Lilo said, introducing the MCF girls to Buzzy. "Raina, Tracy, Starz, Emmy, Daisy, Jessy, this is Buzzy the Crow. He was the one who helped Stitch, Mole and I find the kidnapped people and the jewels."

"Please to make your aquantence." Buzzy said as he kissed Raina's hand.

"Pleasure is ours." Raina said as Buzzy then perched on her shoulder.

"So, are we in trouble?" asked Coraline.

"No." Jessy said. "Meet us at the museum, Monday."

"You got it." Audrey said as everyone smiled.

* * *

On Monday, the curtain revealed the museum as everybody cheered. The mayor was about to let MCF cut the rope, but they shook their heads.

"We'll let someone else cut the rope." said Tracy.

"Lilo Pelekai, Mavis Dracula, Audrey, Coraline Jones, Guu and Agent Xero. Come here, please." Starz said. The six girls walked onstage and everyone inlcuding Penny, Lacieniga, Dijonay, Zoey, Huey, Timon, Pumbaa, Norman and Arnold cheered.

"You guys showed bravery, courage and determination to face Discord and stood up to him and save Cartoon Town from eternal chaos!" Emmy said.

"Therefore, we present you with your very own rookie MCF badges and if we need you, we'll call you." Daisy gave the girls each badge. Each said "Rookie" in them.

"You earned them." Emmy smiled.

Mavis then took the scissors and cut the ribbon. Everybody cheered. Buzzy then turned to a stereo that Norman had and said, "Hit it, boss!"

Norman turned on the jukebox and the song "Bad" by Michael Jackson played. Everybody cheered as they danced to the song.

"Hey, can I take your picture?" asked a camera man.

"No problem." Raina said. She whistled and everyone gathered around for the picture.

"Smile." The man said. The MCF members, Buzzy, Huey, Lacieniga, Penny, Dijonay, Zoey, Norman, Arnold, Timon, Pumbaa, Lilo, Stitch, Xero, Mavis, Mole, Coraline, Audrey and Guu smiled and posed for a group photo and the camera took it showing the picture before it fades to black.

**The End**

* * *

There you have it. Anyways, I might type more mysteries soon. Anyways. Read and Review. No flames.


End file.
